headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Bronze, The
Category:ArticlesCategory:Locations | continuity = Buffyverse | image = | aliases = The Bronze | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = California | city = Sunnydale | locale = | residents = | poi = | 1st = "Welcome to the Hellmouth" }} The Bronze was a trendy night club located in the town of Sunnydale, California. In fact, it was the only establishment of its kind that catered to the town's youth. It was a very popular hangout for both college and high school students. The Bronze had a liquor license, but also allowed underage patrons, though they were not allowed to consume alcohol. There was a cover charge to get into the Bronze, but the charge was sometimes waived on Friday evenings. The Bronze included a stage where local bands would perform there on the weekends. Notable bands included Sprung Monkey and Dingoes Ate My Baby. Because of its high concentration of young customers, the Bronze was a popular feeding ground for neophyte vampires. As such, it also became a patrol route for Sunnydale's resident vampire Slayer, Buffy Summers. History In the Spring of 1997, Buffy discovered a vampire named Thomas stalking her friend Willow Rosenberg. She tracked Thomas outside the Bronze and had a surprise encounter with another patron, Cordelia Chase. Buffy nearly staked Cordelia by accident as she was leaving the club, thus establishing an enmity between the two that endured for several years. Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Welcome to the Hellmouth The following evening, two vampires named Luke and Darla (as well as a company of vampiric minions) raided the Bronze, and took control of the stage. Luke's intent was to feed off as many patrons as he could find, transferring the power of their blood to his Master so that he could ascend from the depths of his mystical prison. Grabbing the Bronze's muscular door man, they dragged him onto the stage and Luke slaughtered him right in front of the eyes of the terrified customers. Buffy arrived, fought with Luke and killed him, thus preventing the Master from securing his freedom. Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Harvest In 1998, the Bronze found itself playing host to an altogether different clientele. The adult population of Sunnydale, after consuming vast quantities of cursed candy bars, found themselves behaving as if they were irresponsible, unruly teenagers. Many of them, including several staff members from Sunnydale High, flooded the Bronze and began partying. A group of elderly men interrupted the Dingoes Ate My Baby's set and began drunkenly crooning their own version of Richard Berry's "Louie Louie". Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Band Candy In 2001, Xander accidentally summoned a demon named Mister Sweet who placed a curse upon the town, which made everyone spontaneously break out into song and dance. While seemingly harmless at first, it soon became clear that the more people continued to dance, the more they risked spontaneously combusting. Sweet mistakenly believed that it was Dawn Summers who had summoned him and brought her to the empty Bronze where he intended on marrying her. Buffy and the Scoobies tracked her down and tried to barter for Dawn's freedom. When he found that it was Xander who had summoned him and not Dawn, Sweet lost interest and lifted the curse. Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Once More, With Feeling In 2003, Buffy, the Scoobies and the next generation of Slayers fought an epic battle against the First Evil. The battle climaxed with the destruction of the entire town of Sunnydale. By extension, the Bronze was destroyed as well. Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Chosen See also External Links * The Bronze at Buffyverse References